Texturas, Tamanhos e Formas
by xByakko
Summary: Texturas, tamanhos, formas, sons, sensações, jeitos, ações. Tudo está dentro da mente e do corpo do ser humano.-Conjunto de drabbles yaoi.- -Vários casais.-
1. A nuca de Feliciano

_Olá! Aqui estamos nós em mais um projeto que brotou em minha mente. Desta vez são drabbles yaoi tratando de sensações. Aos avisos de sempre: Hetalia não me pertence, tema: yaoi se não gosta, não leia. Espero que gostem._

**_~X~_**

O corpo de Itália está no meu colo, ele treme enquanto beijo seu pescoço. Meu peito pressiona suas costas suadas. O corpo dele abre espaço para meu membro lentamente, não é a primeira vez que fazemos amor, mas Feliciano ainda sofre um pouco com a penetração.

- D-Doitsu! – pequenas lágrimas brotam de seus olhos enquanto clamava meu nome.

- Shhh... já vai melhorar. – começo a entrar e sair de seu interior, tinha que fazê-lo se exitar mais, ele relaxaria.

Talvez fosse um pouco precoce, mas me dirigi a minha região favorita do veneziano, a nuca. Um de seus pontos erógenos, em minha opinião, o mais amável.

Fiz o caminho de seu pescoço com meu nariz e caminhei em direção ao meu objetivo. Afastei os curtos fios que me atrapalhavam, aspirando seu cheiro adocicado. Beijei-o em SUS partes sensíveis, mordi e suguei a pele clara e macia, deixando marcas vermelhas. Ele gemia a cada toque, tremia e chamava meu nome humano. Enche-me de orgulho e felicidade vê-lo e ouvi-lo tão entregue a mim. Já consigo me mover livremente dentro do italiano, mas nem por isso deixo de brincar com sua nuca. Chupões e lambidas fazem um barulho alto. É viciante, não me canso dessa área. Com um último gemido rouco, a dança termina para ambos quase ao mesmo tempo. O corpo menor se desmancha em meus braços.

- _Ti amo_ Ludwig. _Ti amo_.

Não existe sensação melhor do que ouvir essas palavras. Ele me abraça em busca de carinho.

- Também te amo Feliciano. Também te amo. – declaro enquanto meus dedos voltam para a sensível nuca de meu amado.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Reviews?_


	2. As mãos de Ludwig

_Olá! Mais um pedaço de idéia que se encaixa aqui. Continuando com o casal FelicianoxLudwig._

**_~X~_**

Adoro observar Ludwig. Enquanto trabalha, enquanto lê, enquanto come e até mesmo enquanto dorme. Tão forte, másculo, calculista, cada mínimo movimento parece friamente programado. Em especial, gosto de suas mãos. Elas são grandes, fortes, de dedos grossos. Sempre que as seguro sinto seu calor e sempre que elas me embalam, me sinto protegido.

A presença da pele áspera sobre minha barriga me faz estremecer. Os cortes e marcas de guerra cicatrizadas mostram seu esforço e paixão pelo que faz. Cada músculo pressiona, massageia meu corpo e dois dedos forçam minha entrada. Eles são roliços, me machucam, fazem pressão dentro de mim. Depois de fazermos amor gosto de desenhar as linhas de sua palma sob o olhar curioso do alemão. Ele se desvencilha e me abraça enquanto me acaricia as costas.

- O que você mais gosta em mim? – a pergunta me vem à mente em um instante e me escapa dos lábios em outro.

- Tudo. Amo simplesmente tudo em você. – responde sem hesitar e me agrada, como sempre.

Ajeito-me melhor e retomo uma de suas mãos, colocando a minha sobre ela. Um contraste. Dedos fortes com dedos finos, a pele rígida e a macia, a dele grande e aminha miúda. Me sinto pequeno, indefeso perto dele. Quero ser protegido e guardado, pois essa sensação é incrivelmente confortável.

**_~X~_**

_E então? Reviews? Agradeço a quem está lendo!_


	3. A pele de Kiku

_Mais um! Já que são curtas pretendo postar com frequência! Temos dessa vez ArthurxKiku. Aproveitem._

**_~X~_ **

Para minha infelicidade, eu não vejo Kiku com freqüência. Em minhas rápidas visitas, fugidas, corridas, eu insisto em permanecer cada segundo ao seu lado. Insisto em tocá-lo, isso leva minha angustia para longe. Um abraço pela manhã, brincar com seus cabelos à tarde e finalmente, levá-lo para cama à noite. Quebrar a distância de nossos corpos com sexo parece vulgar, mas é meu jeito de dizer que o amo, que não consigo viver sem ele. Não sou bom com palavras então, ao invés de recitar-lhe poemas, eu o beijo, pois sei que sou bom nisso. Milhões de vezes, em milhões de lugares.

Abro suas roupas e minhas mãos frias tocam sua pele. Meu amante é de porcelana, tão delicado e pálido. A doce pele que tanto amo sentir roçar em meu rosto, que tanto amo manchar de vermelho. Tão cheirosa e uniforme, da cabeça aos pés.

Ele exclama uma pequena reclamação quando paro de beijá-lo. Eu sei exatamente onde tocá-lo para conseguir as reações desejadas, sei o quanto é sensível. Ele sente cócegas quando meu cabelo se arrasta pela sua barriga, treme quando o penetro e cora quando sussurro em seu ouvido. É lindo tingir-lhe a face de rubro com pequenas palavras.

- Eu te amo, Kiku. – ele não consegue responder, mas os gemidos que solta são mais que suficiente para mim.

Quando chegamos ao ápice, consegui ouvir suas palavras.

- Eu te amo Arthur, te amo muito! – é adorável como chora sempre que nos encontramos. As lágrimas deixam um rastro pelo rosto delicado. Limpo-as, sentindo a pele quente. Todas as suas ações deixam claro o amor que sente por mim, tudo nele, cada pedaço de seu corpo comprova isso. E agora eu sei que ser amado é a melhor sensação do mundo.

**_~X~_**

_Estão gostando? Reviews? Novamente agradeço a quem está acompanhando._


	4. O peito de Arthur

_Mais um pouco! Agora veremos o ponto de vista de Kiku sobre seu amado britânico. Espero que gostem!_

**_~X~_**

A presença do britânico no meu quarto me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. O ambiente quente e aconchegante me traz sonolência e o carinho que se segue em minha nuca só agrava a situação. Estou aninhado em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração se acalmar aos poucos. Fizemos sexo há pouco tempo, as respirações ainda estão levemente alteradas.

O silêncio é confortável e me permite ouvir até mesmo o mais baixo som de seu corpo. Seu peio sobe e desce em um ritmo gostoso.

- Arthur... – eu não resisto a passar minhas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do loiro. Beijo-lhe a pele macia, provocando-o de leve.

- O que foi? Quer fazer de novo?

- Na verdade não, só quero sentir seu gosto. – respondo enquanto marco-lhe de leve o tronco e aspiro o perfume que tanto amo em Inglaterra.

Ele me prende em um abraço, me protegendo inconscientemente. É esse tipo de sensação que me deixa mais e mais apaixonado por ele. Cada dia o amo mais.

Abusa do tato enquanto as mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo me causando arrepios. É obvio que me quer exitado.

- E você? Quer fazer de novo? – eu também podia brincar de sedutor. Meus dedos fizeram o caminho de seu peito até seu membro.

- Sinceramente? Quero.

Soltei uma risada divertida enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e invertia as posições, ficando por cima. Passei meus dedos pelos fios claros, tirando-os de seu rosto e erguendo-o. Os olhos verdes me fitavam atentamente.

- Seja mais gentil dessa vez, meu bumbum está doendo. – ele riu do termo infantil que usei. É interessante como me divirto quando estou com Arthur. Me faz sentir especial e eu simplesmente amo ser amado por ele.

_**~X~**_

_E então? O que acharam do Kiku? Ele me saiu um pouco pervertido, não? Mas eu realmente amei! Reviews? Obrigado por acompanharem!_


	5. As palavras de Roderich

_E aqui estamos com um pouco mais! Vez do casal AustriaxPrussia e eu sinceramente gostei de escrever sobre eles. Aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Roderich fala difícil independentemente da ocasião. Em reuniões, casualmente, com seus superiores ou com amigos. Sempre usando de palavras e termos complexos acompanhados de sua voz afiada. Não é como se eu não o entendesse, mas alguém que não tenha uma cultura equivalente a dele pode se sentir ofendido.

Sempre usando do "politicamente correto", policia-se constantemente e teima em corrigir os outros mesmo ele não querendo e sentindo-se incomodados.

Minha diversão é irritá-lo. Fica tão fofo quando consigo, não que seja muito difícil. As sobrancelhas se unem em sinal de reprovação, as bochechas ficam levemente avermelhadas e mais palavras complicadas me atingem como facas. Eu acho graça, bom, ele é uma graça. Só consigo sorrir enquanto me repreende e isso o tira do sério.

- Gilbert, pare de rir de mim!

- Não estou rindo de você, rio para você. – me aproximo de seu corpo e o puxo possessivamente pela cintura. Meu objetivo é tão óbvio.

- Não, Gilbert, não. – em um meio susto ele nega o pedido que está por vir.

- Por que não? Estamos sozinhos e aqui não é um lugar público. – sei que tem vergonha de fazer algo mais ousado na frente de outras pessoas, arrancar-lhe um beijo em público é um drama.

Levo-o para o quarto sem ouvir um único protesto. Deito-o, tiro suas roupas, beijo seu corpo inteiro e nada de reclamações. Sinceramente, quem ele pensa que engana? Sei exatamente o que ele quer quando a voz afiada transforma-se em gemidos sensuais e suplicantes. Na cama Áustria não usa de nenhum de seus conceitos antiquados, não se freia, pelo contrário, age de acordo com seus verdadeiros desejos, seus verdadeiros instintos carnais. Grita meu nome enquanto goza, uma melodia que escapa dos lábios agora vermelhos.

- Roderich, eu te amo tanto. – o corpo sentado em meu colo treme. Ele encosta a testa em meu ombro, tentando respirar normalmente.

- Eu também te amo. – me encara com o olhar cansado. O jeitinho meigo que usa para me beijar, a forma que tenta arrumar os cabelos agora bagunçados, tudo nele me pertence. Sei que sou a única pessoa que vê a expressão de prazer em seu rosto e isso me enche de orgulho, ele é minha maior conquista.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Ganho reviews? Muuuuuito obrigada a quem está lendo._


	6. Os olhos de Gilbert

_Olá novamente! Um pouco mais de GilbertxRoderich para vocês. Aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

É impossível fugir do olhar de Gilbert. Os olhos vermelhos acompanham cada movimento de seu alvo. No caso, eu. Ele gosta de observar enquanto toco piano. Gostaria de me perguntar algo como "O que será que ele está pensando agora?", mas não, eu sei exatamente o que passa pela sua cabeça. Os orbes de cor penetrante me dizem. Todas as suas emoções, tudo que pensa e sente estão refletidos neles, mas somente para quem consegue lê-los e duvido que sejam muitas pessoas.

Minha curta performance termina. Meus olhos continuam fechados mas sinto que o albino caminha em minha direção.

- Perfeito, como sempre. – ele me elogia enquanto me abraça por traz.

- Não seja tolo, não existe perfeição e mesmo que existisse, eu não seria capaz de alcançá-la. – assim que retomo a visão encontro o rosto de Prússia próximo ao meu. Não resisto e dou-lhe um curto beijo.

- Deixe de ser tão modesto, ou isso seria apenas pessimismo? – o objetivo não era obter uma resposta, seus olhos me diziam isso. O que realmente queria? Sexo, como sempre. Começou a me beijar mais possessivamente, mais calorosamente.

- O que foi? Quer fazer aqui?

- Sempre quis te foder nesse piano. – um amante cheio de fetiches não deixa a relação cair na monotonia.

- Está bem, só tente não sujá-lo. – meus óculos já estavam em algum canto do instrumento e os dedos do maior brincavam pelo meu peito tentando despi-lo.

Sempre me perco no tempo quando estamos juntos. Me perco no rubro olhar, perco noção de números. A quantas horas estamos aqui? Quantas vezes transamos? Quantos "Eu te amo" ele já me disse? E quantas vezes eu o beijei?

O fato é que amá-lo é como respirar. Eu posso ser eu mesmo, revelar minhas mais podres facetas e ele continuará a ser meu amante. E sempre terei seu olhar atencioso sobre mim, me desejando e se apaixonando cada vez mais.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Mereço Reviews? Espero que estejam gostando ^^ Aguardem pelo próximo casal._


	7. A boca de Lovino

_Olá novamente! Aqui estamos com LovinoxAntonio e confesso que fiquei com um pouco de vergonha enquanto escrevia esse capítulo. Espero que gostem!_

**_~X~_**

Desde pequeno, Lovino era expressivo. Chorão, mas expressivo. Sempre com carinha de emburrado e a boquinha formando um arquinho ou um biquinho. Até hoje faz isso, quando fica bravo sua primeira reação é morder a parte interna da bochecha e fazer bico. É uma gracinha, simplesmente encantador.

Amo a boca do italiano. Delicada, desenhada, levemente rosada e totalmente sedutora. Não me canso de beijá-la e morde-la, deixá-la vermelha. Fico orgulhoso de pensar que eu sou o único que já sentiu seu gosto e também que fui eu que lhe ensinei tudo que sabe. É impossível esquecer a primeira vez que senti os pequenos lábios de encontro aos meus. Também é inesquecível a forma como o menor aprendeu rápido como ser ousado, como descer os beijos pelo meu corpo até encontrar o tão desejado objetivo. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e os lábios tremeram enquanto criava coragem para abocanhar meu membro pela primeira vez.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso. – puxei seu rosto para perto de mim até ele encostar a boca em seu alvo.

O choque do primeiro contato o fez tremer por intero, mas o deu coragem para começar a me lamber e beijar. Como não queria perder um único segundo, me ajeitei melhor para ver suas tímidas investidas. As carícias lentas estavam me deixando louco.

- Lovino... Por favor. – pedi em um gemido rouco, tentando encorajá-lo.

Ele me olhou com os olhos carentes e finalmente cobriu-me com a pequena boca. Ajudei-o com os movimentos de vai e vem, mas não ia agüentar por muito tempo. Tentei alertá-lo ao puxar seus cabelos de leve, mas fui totalmente ignorado enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo parando somente quando sentiu o gozo quente preencher-lhe. Para minha surpresa, ele soltou meu membro e engoliu tudo que lhe foi oferecido, limpando o canto da boca com as costas da mão. O abracei tão repentinamente que até o assustei.

- Bom menino. – elogiei-o. O rosto quente e corado se apoiou em meu peito e recebeu beijos carinhosos.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam. As reações de Lovino não mudam e sei que meu amor por ele será eterno. Amo-o incondicionalmente e sei que sou correspondido na mesma intensidade.

_**~X~**_

_Ei! Reviews? Agradeço muuuuuuuito mesmo a todo mundo que está me dando a maior força. Nunca imaginei que teria todo esse apoio! Até a proxima!_


	8. A língua de Antônio

_Opa, opa! Um pouco mais de fic para vocês. Continuando com LovinoxAntonio. Aproveitem._

**_~X~_**

A cara de bobo alegre de Antônio me irrita. O jeito despreocupado e desajeitado que ele mostra para os outros. Qual é a necessidade disso? Assim parece que sua responsabilidade e sua violência são falsas, mas não são. A violência romântica que usa para me beijar, a forma como invade minha boca com a língua, nada disso é falso. É seu mais puro amor por mim.

Ele vê meu corpo como uma tela em branco, esperando ansiosamente para ser acariciada por um pincel. Pincel este que deixa desenhos febris em minha pele, rastros de saliva feitos pela mais habilidosa língua. Ora suave, ora ousada, conhecedora de cada canto do meu ser. Torturante, me tocando lenta e delicadamente. Poderosa a ponto de não me deixar agüentar por muito tempo.

- Essa foi rápida Lovino. – o espanhol diz enquanto brinca com meu gozo.

- A culpa é sua! – não consigo conter algumas lágrimas que aparecem pela vergonha de ter sujado meu abdômen de tal forma.

Ele sai de perto das minhas pernas e deita-se ao meu lado.

- Meu amor, - me recolhe em um abraço e beija-me a testa. – você gosta tanto assim quando te beijo aqui embaixo?

- Cala a boca! – mais lágrimas surgem em meus olhos enquanto sinto os dedos do maior acariciarem minha virilha. Ele captura as gotículas com a tão utilizada língua, passando-a por minhas bochechas coradas.

- Não precisa chorar, ainda vou fazer você gozar muito esta noite. – há um tom cruel em sua voz, uma crueldade sedutora.

Não há como escapar de Antônio. Uma relação antiga que sempre existirá. Sempre pertenci à Espanha, o que mudou foi apenas o tipo de amor. De uma relação quase fraternal ao mais puro romance. Não é como se quisesse gritar ao mundo que o amo, mas quando estamos sozinhos posso mostrá-lo toda minha intensidade nesse assunto. Cada dia mais profundamente apaixonado, amando-o com cada célula de me corpo.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Como estou indo? Reviews? Muuuuuitissimo obrigado por lerem essa budega :D_


	9. Os cabelos de Yao

_Olá gentes! Mais um pouquinho de fic pra vocês, agora com YaoxIvan. Espero que gostem._

**_~X~_**

Algumas coisas sempre foram certas nessa vida. Uma delas, a China deveria ser minha. Meu fascínio pelo país de cabelos compridos começou cedo, evoluiu de uma inocente admiração a um tesão quase incontrolável. Era um pouco problemático fantasiar toda noite, me tirava o sono. Queria possuí-lo, em todos os sentidos. Geográficos, carnais, de alma e de coração.

Yao é completamente meu, até o último fio de cabelo. Não há necessidade de fantasiar, não quando posso sentir o corpo quase sem peso sobre o meu. Tentando reaver o calor que frio russo rouba. Procura esse calor em mim, entre os lençóis, entre minhas roupas. Se mexe até achar o conforto, suas mão procura algum canto do meu corpo para se apoiarem e os dedos finos me fazem cócegas. Meu amor sempre teve problemas para dormir no frio.

Mexo nos negros fios de maciez inigualável. Eles se desalinham pelos meus dedos, tão acostumados a serem agarrados em nossos momentos de luxúria. O corpo pequeno relaxa, adormecido. Assim como um pequeno felino, sente extrema sonolência ao receber carinho. Na nuca, atrás das orelhas ou simplesmente ao brincar com suas mechas..

Uma tão bela conquista com suas manias e marcas tão amáveis. Uma alma gasta e um coração tão judiado. Obra do meu mais puro amor e atenção, minha necessidade, apaziguador dos meus desejos. Poso defini-lo de infinitas formas, mas não passará da minha mais bem sucedida vitória pela qual criei imensa paixão que, com o tempo, transformou-se na melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido à uma vida tão macabra quanto a minha.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Reviews? Povinho do meu coração muitiiiissimo obrigado a quem lê o que eu escrevo._


	10. O sorriso de Ivan

_Ooooii gentes! Mais um pouco de IvanxYao pra vocês. tenho achado que mostrei lados desconhecidos do Ivan (ou talvez inventados?). Anyway... vamos ao que interessa... Enjoy!_

**_˜X˜_**

É basicamente impossível retomar a imagem de Ivan e não lembrar de seu sorriso. O quase assassino, psicopata sorriso de Rússia. Usado todo dia, apresentado a todas as pessoas, independente dos sentimentos de seu dono, que geralmente não condizem. Não faz muito tempo que percebi o quão triste é. Quantas vezes desde então ele chorou enquanto ria? Quantas lágrimas eu limpei enquanto dizia que ele não precisava esconder sua dor de mim...

- Mas se eu chorar, você vai ficar triste também. – ele me diz entre quase soluços. Eu teimo em mimá-lo, proteger sua criança nunca amada.

- Não se eu puder te ajudar. Você permite? – é um pedido para que eu possa entrar num coração tão delicado. É um pedido para que ele mesmo se entenda, se aceite.

Ele chora, fora de época, libertando sentimentos antigos que o castigavam. Por que as pessoas tem medo de seu sorriso? Pelo mesmo motivo que você o teme. Por que não é o ato de sorrir que realmente importa e sim, todo o sofrimento e angústia escondidos por traz dele.

Eu odeio esse riso rotineiro. Não por temê-lo, mas por saber que a pessoa que eu tanto amo está sofrendo por dentro. Mas amo seu sorriso verdadeiro, aquele doce, carregado de amor, às vezes divertido e zombeteiro. E quanto a risada? Enche meu coração de ternura ouvi-lo gargalhar. Pena ser tão raro.

Deitar ao seu lado na cama, compartilhar de seu calor, de seus beijos, de seus mais minúsculos risos, até mesmo os maliciosos. Saber que eu afasto a dor dele, que eu completo os pedaços que faltam em sua alma.

- Te amo Yao, desculpe-me por ser tão problemático. – o olhar apaixonado me cobra mais atenção.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu amo até mesmo seus problemas.

**_˜X˜_**

_Sooo... oque acharam? Reviews? MUUUUITOO obrigada a quem lê. Tenho recebido vários elogios (Thank you God!) e muita atenção. Amo vocês que sempre me deixam ao menos uma reviewzinha! Não esqueçam que críticas sempre são bem vindas u.u. Bye gente, até o próximo cap ;D Lembrando/avisando que serão 18 capítulos, portanto 9 casais._


	11. A voz de Matthew

_Oláa! Continuando com a fic e iniciando o casal AmericaxCanada. Não sei se vai atrair muito já que meio mundo prefere UKxAmerica mas não eu lol. Anyway...boa leitura!_

**_~X~_**

Ninguém se lembra de Matthew. Sua presença, até mesmo sua existência, é relevante para muitos, mas não para mim. Parte da culpa é de sua voz, tão calma e baixa contrastando com a minha escandalosa e apressada. A voz que tão bem combina com o jeito tímido e recuado do canadense. Totalmente encantador, meu irmãozinho é totalmente encantador e eu definitivamente amo vê-lo sem jeito e tão ingenuamente dependente de mim.

Mas talvez eu seja mais apaixonado pelo outro tom de sua voz. Aquele que usa quando me pede algo, quando estamos na cama. Fazê-lo suspirar, gemer a cada pequeno toque, ajudá-lo a pedir por mais com lânguida suplicância, ouvi-lo soltar os doces gritos de prazer com meu nome entre eles. Os sons desconexos que saem de sua garganta a cada estocada, levemente roucos, cansados de esperar pelo momento em que o penetro.

- _Je t'aime, je t'aime, oh oui je t'aime_. – declara a plenos pulmões enquanto ainda me movimento em seu interior, o francês se encaixando tão bem com o momento. Essa era a única coisa que deveria agradecer a Francis. A forma dos lábios de Canadá ao falar a língua fica irresistível acompanhada da voz romântica.

Os últimos movimentos, seus últimos gemidos sofridos, meus últimos gritos abafados, engolidos. Permito-me cair ao lado de meu amante, tentando respirar novamente. É quando sinto os dedos finos tocarem meus lábios.

- Você sempre me pede para não segurar a voz quando fazemos amor. Eu também quero ouvir sua voz. – dito isso, abaixou-se até meu membro, beijando-o. – Da próxima vez que você gozar eu quero ouvi-lo em um gemido bem longo.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era soltar um risinho e assistir Matthew me exitar novamente. Uma presença que para mim é tão indispensável, tão minha e que mais ninguém sabe que existe. A verdadeira essência de minha possessividade, meu verdadeiro amor acima da razão e da lógica, a real prova de impulso americano.

_**~X~**_

_O que acharam pessoas? Ganho Reviews? Saibam que é muito importante u.u Beeemm, até a próxima com o Canadá-chan falando de seu irmão sexy D Beiiijinhos!_


	12. Os braços de Alfred

_Oiii gentes! Concluindo o casal AmericaxCanada! Sem demoras vamos ao que interresa... Aproveitem._

**_~X~_**

Mais um dia de verão qualquer, e a velha caminhonete de Alfred quebrou de novo. Ele tenta sem êxito consertá-la enquanto eu observo atentamente a cada movimento. As mangas da blusa estão erguidas, deixando os braços musculosos de meu irmão à mostra. Enquanto ele mexe no interior do carro seus músculos se movem por debaixo da pele e eu, na minha inocência, finjo dormir em uma rede de pano estrategicamente colocada no jardim. Tento não me mexer, esconder o rosto de leve por entre o tecido para que ele não perceba que estou a observar cada minuto de sua performance.

Prestar tanta atenção nos fortes braços de America me fez ficar exitado. Talvez seja tolice, mas gosto tanto de me sentir protegido quando o abraço e só de pensar em ser pressionado por eles durante o sexo... Aproveitando que Kumajirou está dormindo embaixo da rede, deslizo meus dedos para a fina bermuda que escolhi para o dia ensolarado e, como tinha imaginado, estava fisicamente exitado. Só o roçar de meus dedos contra o tecido não é suficiente, então aprofundo o toque alem daquilo, me masturbando descaradamente. Pensando nele, obviamente, em todas as vezes que ele cuidou de mim, em cada parte de seu corpo despido, em cada noite. Tento não chamar a atenção de Alfred, mas é quase impossível fazê-lo e em meus últimos movimento mais bruscos fazem a rede se mover de leve.

- Mattie, acordou? – ele me olha com um sorriso bobo no olhar enquanto sinto minhas bochechas já vermelhas ficarem mais rubras ainda.

- U-Uhum... – simplesmente concordei com a cabeça, preferindo não falar nada para não delatar minha respiração alterada. E o pior de tudo, ele vinha a meu encontro limpando as mãos sujas de graxa e não demora muito a perceber o que se passava no momento.

- Eh, Mattie o que aconteceu? – como se a resposta estivesse escrita em minha testa, ele olhou exatamente para o meio de minhas pernas encolhidas, fazendo cara de criança que acabou de entender algo simples. – Entendi, mas não precisa ter vergonha disso. Até porque a culpa foi minha, não é mesmo? – o sorriso infantilizado ganhava um tom de malicia.

- Ma-Mais ou menos. – tento desviar o olhar, mas sou obrigado a olhá-lo quando este senta ao meu lado na rede, passando os braços envolta do meu corpo.

- E então? Está satisfeito? Ou ainda precisa de mim? – não eram perguntas, os olhos claros me cobravam pela mesma coisa que eu mesmo havia cobrado há alguns instantes atrás.

A maldita capacidade de sedução de Alfred fez com que eu desistisse. É quase impossível negar algo ao loiro, pelo menos para mim. Não que eu me importasse em ceder às vontades dele, uma vez que também eram as minhas, aquelas que eu não tinha coragem de admitir que existiam. Quando eu finalmente aceitei que o amava, muitas coisas passaram a ser mais fáceis para mim, mas o melhor de amá-lo é saber que ele me corresponde, que ele se importa com alguém tão apagadinho quanto eu.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Reiews? E antes de terminar por hoje eu gostaria de responder a algumas perguntas que tenho recebido e também agradecer pelos elogios que venho recebido (voc~es num tem ideia de como fico feliz com eles!)  
>Pergunta: Por que você está demorando tanto a postar? (isso vale para TTF, Madness e Paradise)<br>Resposta: Há 6 mese estou morando em um cubiculo temporario junto de mais 3 pessoas e lá, minha internet deu probleminha então tenho que me organizar quando venho para o serviço (porque onde eu trabalho tem internet graças a Deus) e agora estamos em fase de mudança e estou pirando. Além de que minha escola dar trabalhos imensos de férias então imaginem meu tempo reduzido a zero.  
>Pergunta: (Feita pela e pela Sih) Chances de uma SuFin?<br>Resposta: Claaaro! Amo o casal, mas receio dizer que ainda vai demora um poquinho então aguentem os nervos u.u  
>Beem , é só isso que eu queria deixar claro e como sempre... muito obrigada a quem está lendo e até o próximo capitulo! ^^<em>


	13. Os quadris de Feliks

_E ai povinho? Mais um capítulo, dessa vez com LituaniaxPolonia :D Sem demoras... aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Polônia ficou conhecido pelo jeito andrógino e, admito, isso é uma das coisas que mais me atrai nele. Os hábitos de se vestir como garota, agir de modo feminino e não ter vergonha de fazer coisas consideradas pervertidas na frente de quem quiser ver, tudo isso ainda me causa estranheza, aliás, não sei se algum dia me acostumarei com isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo os modos aloprados de Feliks me deixam apaixonado. Tão apaixonado que se torna difícil a tarefa de dizer o que mais me distrai nele, mas se fosse para escolher algo seriam os quadris.

A maneira com que os mexe enquanto anda, tão feminista e delicada. Sem falar nos momentos em que ele resolve rebolar... é quase impossível de não olhar. Às vezes uma música um pouco mais animada, tocada ao longe, faz com que ele teime em dançar e alguma coisa nele, alguma trava em seu cérebro ou no meu, não permite deixar que o mais singelo dos movimentos seja tão sensual. É preciso dizer sobre quando fazemos sexo? A habilidade com que cavalga sobre meu corpo é quase desumana. É cruel, me faz quer possuí-lo 24 horas por dia, me impede de pensar em outra coisa.

- Lit, eu sou bom de cama? – a pergunta vem sussurrada em meu ouvido, em meio a uma reunião importante que o loiro não prestava atenção nenhuma.

- N-Não é hora pra isso. – respondo quase desesperado para que o assunto acabe logo.

- Vamos, me diga. – os dedos finos de meu amante caminham sobre minha calça, subindo lentamente pela perna até chegar no desejado alvo. – Se você for sincero eu paro.

- Sim, é sim. – podia sentir minhas bochechas queimarem e previa que logo mais alguém perceberia.

- Sou o que? – a mão já entrara inteira em minhas roupas e já brincava com meu membro. A provocação estava indo longe demais, mas eu não sabia o que fazer para pará-lo apesar de não ser a primeira vez que isso estava acontecendo. Por sorte, foi pedido um intervalo para podermos retomar a reunião mais tarde já que ninguém agüentava mais ficar ouvindo um monte de discussões.

- Banheiro, agora! – simplesmente puxei o loiro pelo pulso indo em direção ao banheiro masculino. Ouvi um riso de satisfação da parte dele, não era para menos afinal eu tinha entrado na brincadeira.

Amo Feliks, realmente amo. O companheirismo, a forma louca de dizer que retribui, até parece que é o pedaço que me faltava para simplificar uma vida tão complicada. Agora o que falta é descobrir por que ele tem a estranha mania de exigir sexo em horas e lugares não muito adequados...

_**~X~**_

_O que acharam? Reviews? até o próximo cap ^^_


	14. A timidez de Toris

_Dois capítulos no mesmo dia? Milagre? Não, insônia mesmo xD Agradeçam a minha irmã que num calava a boca noite passada. Aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Ele é fofo, completamente fofo! Às vezes penso como uma pessoa pode ser tão perfeita, um conjunto perfeito. Não costumava acreditar em príncipe encantado, mas quando comecei a me interessar por Lituânia eu passei a entender. Tinha até medo de ser certo demais, a dose de masculinidade somado ao jeito pequeno e não muito destacado, sem falar na timidez. Com um garoto desses eu poderia sempre ser o centro das atenções, principalmente dele. Mas a realidade foi que a maior vantagem é a provocação, a diversão é deixá-lo vermelho, quase piscando de vergonha na frente dos outros.

E a surpresa foi o lado sexual, um outro Lit. Sempre brinquei com ele, dizendo que queria que ele viesse para cima, me devorasse, e a reação era a mesma: rosto corado, fitando o chão e sem palavras. E um belo dia aconteceu o inevitável dentro de nossa relação, fomos para cama e lá eu vi o quanto ele se segurava para não entrar nos meus joguinhos. Tão instintivo, selvagem a ponto de me deixar sem saber o que fazer. Obedecia a tudo que eu pedia e ainda vinha com novas idéias, sem pudor nenhum.

- Lit... – minha respiração era quase inexistente, meu corpo doía só de pensar em me mover e meu coração queria pular pela garganta. Só podia olhar nos olhos dele que se mostravam um pouco confusos. Acho que nem ele sabia o que tinha se passado momentos atrás.

- Fe-Feliks, t-te machuquei? – a situação era hilária, primeiro ele me dá o melhor sexo imaginável e depois não entende o que aconteceu. Eu ri, juro que não agüentei e ri da cara dele, deixando o pobre coitado mais confuso ainda.

- Toris como você é bobo... e não, não me machucou. – consegui controlar o riso e dar-lhe um beijo para acalmar o estado de choque em que o moreno se encontrava.

Uma caixinha de surpresas me traria menos diversão do que namorar Lituânia. As expressões, o jeito com que fala e principalmente a timidez dele me fazem o garoto mais distraído do mundo. Por que amá-lo é assim, divertido e inesperado.

_**~X~**_

_E ai? Reviews? Diz que sim plz :D Beem, até o próximo capitulo, com o próximo casal sem esquecer que estamos a 4 capitulos/2 casais do final ToT Beiijinhos._


	15. As pernas de Tino

_Olá pessoal! Sim, apareci xD Sei que demorei, não tenho desculpas, mas estou me esforçando pra arrumar a vida e umas coisinhas mais. Aproveitem o capítulo (finalmente SuxFin)._

**_~X~_**

O uniforme azul de Tino esconde o que mais gosto nele, suas pernas. As calças largas, quase bufantes, escondem as mais belas curvas de seu corpo. As linhas que descem desde as coxas grossas, passando pelas panturrilhas firmes e se extinguindo nos tornozelos. Sempre se movimentando e se exibindo para meus olhos atentos, chamando minha atenção a cada passo.

Sentir a pele quente se arrepiar quando minhas mãos as exploram. Fazer a Finlândia estremecer por inteira com alguns beijos e chupões, tão sonoros quanto os tapas que às vezes defiro por maldade, por vontade, de deixar uma marca vermelha no branco gélido ou de ouvir um gemido dolorido e suplicoso. Esquecer meu lado bonzinho de vez em quando.

Se eu fosse muito bonzinho nós nem faríamos amor. Sei o quanto é doloroso para Tino toda vez que o penetro, mas nem por isso ele deixa de pedir e de gostar. E não dormir com ele seria terrível, talvez impossível, pois minha maior satisfação é senti-lo gozar e apertar as pernas em volta do meu corpo.

- Su-san. – o olhar cansado, os dedos relaxando em volta dos meus cabelos, tudo é um sinal de que ele está satisfeito.

Simplesmente coloco-o em meu colo e envolvo-o como uma criança, prestando atenção nas marcas que meus dedos deixaram na carne macia de minha esposa. Me sinto um pouco culpado enquanto observo seu rosto quase infantil adormecer encostado ao meu peito,

Amo tanto o jeito dele, a simplicidade e a inocência. Desde a alma até o corpo, cada mínimo detalhe dele que me fez ver outro lado da vida, um lado feliz e sem preocupações que só posso ter ao pensar nele.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Ganho reviews? To com saudades delas ToT Até o proximo cap._


	16. As costas de Berwald

_Olá pessoal! Continuando com um casal tão amado pelas fangirls de plantão. Aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Algo que gosto de ver logo pela manhã são as costas de Berwald próximas a janela. Reparando bem, eu consigo ver marcas de mordida em seus ombros e vários aranhões avermelhados por todo seu tronco. O resultado de uma bela noite de amor.

Um _fetish_, algo que nunca pensei que teria, mas é mais forte que meus pensamentos racionais. Só de vê-lo com o torso desnudo já me sinto excitado. Deitá-lo na cama, sentar sobre sua cintura e beijar-lhe toda extensão de suas largas costas. Massageá-las quando tensas e marcá-las com a boca e as unhas.

Quando estamos em publico, abraçá-lo ou ser levado em seu dorso me deixa feliz, confortável e seguro, torna-se suficiente. As costas que sempre observei de longe, com admiração e certo medo. Uma realidade tão imaginativa que agora é tátil.

- Fin... – ele repara que estava observando-o.

- O-O que foi? – senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

Ele só balançou a cabeça negativamente dizendo um "nada" mudo. Sentou-se comigo na cama e me beijou de forma suave.

- Estava pensando em como me apaixonei por você. – declarei um pouco envergonhado vendo um leve sorriso se formar nos lábios do maior. – Acho que sempre estive apaixonado de uma forma ou outra, só não sabia...

E com um último beijo roubado, ele sussurrou em meu ouvindo as mais doces palavras: "Estou aqui para você, é só isso que importa.".

_**~X~**_

_E então? Reviews? Plz! Respondendo a algumas perguntas:  
><em>_RisuDarkCookie: CONTEM SPOILERS A PEDIDO DA LEITORA! Último casal: [spoiler]EstoniaxLatvia[/spoiler]  
>Erc.J: Que bom que está gostando *o* Fico muito feliz! E... não... não simpatizo com DenSu e tenho travinha mental pra escrever sobre algo que não aprecio T-T ponto fraco revelado. Espero que não fique decepcionada ó.ò<br>Sora-nee: O que é isso? Sei não ToT Coisas da cabeça de vento aqui. Que bom que você está gostando e OMG fui favoritada /o/.  
>Atéee a próxima gente e muuuuuuuuuuuuit obrigada pela atenção!<em>


	17. A inocência de Raivis

_Oiii genteeess! Último casal EstoniaxLatvia mais levinho até porque o Raivis é uma criança (muahahaha aguardem pelo meu shota!). Aproveiteem!_

**_~X~_**

Uma nação indefesa, protegida e mal tratada ao mesmo tempo. Um castigo dado pela liberdade, um preço a ser pago. O instinto de querê-lo bem, de mantê-lo por perto, de fazer o papel de irmão mais velho. Sempre sofrendo nas mãos de países mais desenvolvidos, maiores ou mais forte que se sentem no direito de inferiorizá-lo. Uma criança chorona, desbocada e por sorte, sem noção do perigo.

Manter a inocência de Raivis significa manter sua felicidade e também minha sanidade. Falhei ao permitir que Toris tivesse aquelas cicatrizes nas costas, um motivo a mais para ser super protetor com Letônia. Perdê-lo, minha única luz em uma realidade tão terrivelmente negra, seria uma catástrofe.

Não agüentaria perder uma única lagrima boba, nem um sorriso radiante para pecados e malícias. Sinto que preciso protegê-lo de minhas próprias malicias, de minha obscenidade, de meu vírus adulto.

- Ah, Edward! – o rostinho se ilumina com minha presença, ignorando toda atmosfera tenebrosa que nos envolvia.

- Eh... será que poderíamos conversar um pouco? – tentei tirá-lo de perto do russo que trazia em seu rosto uma expressão psicopata.

Fui acompanhado a passos saltitantes, a uma ingenuidade tão característica dele.

- Sinceramente, o que você fez para irritar o Rússia?

- Não sei bem o que foi. – uma carinha confusa que indicava problemas futuros.

- Seja lá o que foi não a repita! – em tom de bronca e preocupação, decidi encerrar o assunto.

Os olhos se fecharam com pouco contentamento e logo em seguida se abriram esperando algo mais.

- Só isso?

- É, só isso. Agora vá fazer algo útil, mas longe do Rússia. – a última parte da frase ficou para o vento, ele já corria pra gastar seu tempo livre. Por enquanto, amá-lo era natural e fraternal, mas por quanto tempo?

**_~X~_**

_E então? Reviewss? Ta acabando gente ToT Só mais um capítulo! Só mais um! E sobre o shota que comentei lá em cima... é, eu pretendo fazer um xD LatviaxSealand, mas isso são projetos futuros. Até o último capítulo!_


	18. A inteligência de Edward

_Olá pessoas do meu coração! Último capítulo com a continuação do casal EstoniaxLatvia e... oh shit último capítulo, nem acredito. Sem mais enrolação, aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

O único pedaço de família que tenho me faz sentir meio burro. Edward é inteligente demais ou pelo menos eu acho isso. Sempre tão sério e certo, é impressionante e até um pouco triste, se você não o conhece bem chega a pensar que ele não ri ou sorri.

Mas para mim é diferente, para mim ele é uma pessoa normal como outra qualquer, mas é admirável. Sempre que ele me ajuda a entender algo, querendo que meu conhecimento se expanda e que eu me interesse pelos mais variados assuntos. E de fato fica mais fácil de compreender as coisas com ele por perto, e não só teorias complicadas.

Estônia me ensinou sobre a vida, sempre com um sorriso triste no rosto, tentando disfarçar uma realidade que eu já entendo, mas sinto que se eu contasse a ele sobre isso, o mundo delicado em que ele acredita em minha inocência seria destruído.

Me pergunto o quanto ele sabe sobre mim, sobre o que eu sei. Quero dizer, Edward é inteligente, mas é esperto? Ele sabe que eu gosto dele? Ou melhor, eu sei o quanto ou como gosto dele?

- Entendeu? – ele me pergunta, finalizando mais uma explicação e me despertando de pensamentos profundos. O meu cérebro se desconcentra toda vez que ele me afoga com informações.

- A-Acho que sim, chega por hoje, pode ser? – assentindo, ele fechou o grosso livro de capa dura que usara para me explicar sobre diversas coisas e levantou de sua cadeira.

E num pequeno impulso eu levantei e o segurei, abraçando suas costas e apoiando meu rosto contra elas. De fato, o surpreendi.

- O que foi Raivis?

- Eu te amo Edward, te amo mesmo. – é claro que Le não levaria para o lado que eu tentava explicitar, mas era bom dizer-lhe do mesmo jeito.

- Também te amo. – me respondeu em um tom fraternal, segurando minhas mãos. Algum dia ele ainda que eu sou mais esperto do que ele, eu acho.

_**~X~**_

_E agora? Reviews? Como faço? Acabo! Acabou-se o que era doce~~ E pela última vez nessa fic devo dizer: MUITISSIMO OBRIGADO A TOOODOO MUNDO QUE ACOMPANHOU, DEIXOU REVIEW, ELOGIOU, DEU FORÇA E ETC E TALZ. Brigada mesmo viu =D Até outra hora com mais projetos doidos. Ja nee~~_


End file.
